That Should Be Her
by Your-Mudblood-Girl
Summary: Ben Mitchell has just been arrested for the suspicion of murdering Lucy Beale. But instead of Jay and Lola getting together during this very hard time for the Mitchells, Jay and Abi are reunited...


**A/N:** _I started this story a few weeks ago but decided to finish the story tonight. As I'm such a Jay/Abi shipper, I was so upset that Jay and Lola ended up getting together and how they were all snuggled up in the campervan. So my friend Morven AKA_ _ **DreamingMyLifeAwayInTheStars**_ , who is also a Jay/Abi shipper suggested that I write a one shot of the scenes and instead of Lola, it's Abi.

Anyway, I hope you enjoy it and please review and let me know what you think!

* * *

Abi Branning was a bright and intelligent young woman. Well that is what the residents of Albert Square thought of her until her long term relationship with Jay Brown had come to an abrupt end. It wasn't her fault; she knew the reason why their relationship failed- **Lola Pearce**. 

It all added up. She had watched the friendship develop between her boyfriend and Lola. They claimed they were just friends for years, but obviously she was very much blinded by her love for Jay that she couldn't see what other people saw. It made her feel numb and hurt when Aunt Sal had mistaken Jay's girlfriend as Lola instead of her and Jay wasn't much comfort about the hurtful situation either, but he would be a comfort to Lola without a doubt.

Throughout the years, there were chances where Lola and Jay could have been together due to the amount of times they temporarily broke up or when she had jetted off to Costa Rica a couple of years ago. There were also moments where Lola practically threw herself at Jay. But nothing happened. Jay made Abi believe that she was his one and only. _Yeah right,_ she would always think to herself whenever she looked back at that _i_ _ **nvisible**_ love triangle. However, Jay _**actually**_ admitted that he liked Lola in the end, which was followed by breaking up with her as their paths just didn't match? He claimed that he felt like he was in a _**waiting room**_. Well Jay didn't know that Abi felt like she was in a waiting room as she felt second best to some bimbo who fell pregnant at 15 years old!

It all made sense.

Abi was the goody two shoes whereas Lola was the daring one who was always up for a laugh. Yeah, Jay's perfect match right there.

Abi went from that bright and intelligent young woman to being weak and vulnerable, who was just looking for comfort. Her comfort was Ben Mitchell, who was gay. People grew concerned of her loving relationship with Ben as they knew of his sexuality, but Abi just turned a blind eye to it, scowled at them and said: "Well he's changed now."

But really? Considering that that afternoon, Ben had got arrested by a bundle of policemen for the suspicion of murdering Lucy Beale over a year ago. He couldn't have murdered her.

Abi slammed the door of number 45 as she made her way determinedly over to the police station to see what was happening with Ben. However, she couldn't help but glance in the Square Gardens to find Lola and Jay sitting cosily on Arthur's Bench. She stood upright as her chocolate brown eyes narrowed. Jay knew something. He had a habit of hiding things and Abi was going to get to the bottom of it. She began to march over to the bench.

"A word," she demanded with her arms folded across her chest.

"Can't you see we're having a conversation here?" Lola spoke abruptly with a frown drawn upon her face.

"Yeah, well I'm sorry Lola, but I have more important things to worry about and I need to speak to Jay. Don't worry, I'm not going to steal him from you like you did to me," She added bitterly and sarcastically. Abi did make up with Lola after her and Jay broke up but she soon fell out with her again when Lola started judging her new found relationship with Ben. They hanged out now and again with other people, but never on their own like before. Ever since Abi's breakup with Jay, her and Lola's friendship had become distant and not the same.

Lola was about to say something in defence until Jay put a hand in front of her, but kept his eyes locked onto Abi. "Leave it Lo," he then looked at her with a soft facial expression. "Abi does deserve an explanation. Look, I'll text you later yeah?"

Lola gave a slight nod, "I need to bath Lexi anyway." She huffed frustratedly as she quickly stood up and evacuated the scene. Abi came and sat next to Jay.

"So, what's going on Jay? Why has Ben been arrested if he didn't kill Lucy?"

Jay sighed, "On Good Friday, I met up with Ben and Lucy had promised that she would get Ben tickets to go to Miami but when we met up with Lucy, she got cold feet. Later on, we saw Lucy in the Square and Ben…he mugged her. He took her purse and her phone and he got me to bury it in the allotments…I couldn't get out of it."

"You two make such a good team," Abi spoke sarcastically, letting out a bitter laugh. "First, Heather and now this! Sometimes, I wonder why I am with Ben."

"Yeah, me too," Jay said quietly, but loud enough for Abi to hear.

"Excuse me?" Abi spoke defensively. "You don't have the right to make those accusations. You didn't want me Jay; you can't just keep me like a ball on a string!"

"It doesn't mean I stopped caring Abs," Jay responded genuinely, "I don't want to see you get hurt."

"You hurt me, Jay," Abi said sadly as she looked down at her hands, "I really loved you. To be honest, I'm surprised that you sent Lola away to speak to me. I mean, she's the one that you want to be with. I can't believe that you two aren't together yet. I mean, that's the whole reason why you dumped me right? I'm quite shocked that she didn't pounce during the first curtain call."

"You deserved an explanation Abs."

Abi sighed, "Jay, I think you know Ben more than anyone. Is he actually into me?" She began awkwardly, with an agitation of hands. "I mean, I know Ben and we have _practically_ grown up together but does he love me in a loving way or just as a friend? I see the way people look at us. When we go out, I feel I'm not the only one he has eyes on. Every night, I wonder whether me and him are right together." Abi frowned sadly as she gazed down at her hands.

"Abi, Ben's gay if I'm honest with you," Jay said, truthfully. "You may not want to hear it but he is. You're a smart girl Abs, I know you. You know it yourself that he's gay. I don't mean to upset you but he is."

A tear rolled down Abi's cheek. "More fool me, eh?" Abi quickly wiped the tear from her cheek. She believed that she was strong. "I don't know what to do Jay. Ben and I have been friends for so long. I don't want to make him angry or upset him by breaking things off with him."

"To be honest, you would probably be doing him a favour. But really, he's your boyfriend, do what you think is best. Do what makes you happy. Don't think about anyone else, think of yourself."

Abi looked up at Jay and caught his glistening green eyes gazing into hers. Right now, the only words that were spinning through her mind were: _**'Do what makes you happy.'**_ Without thinking, she quickly leaned into Jay and kissed him softly on the lips. She could drown in his lips, they felt so soft. Then, Abi got pushed back into reality and pulled away. Her mind was suddenly telling her that it wasn't right. She's with Ben and the love her and Jay once had has vanished into thin air.

"I'm sorry," Abi stuttered. "I shouldn't have done that."

Abi pushed herself off the bench, not looking back at Jay. However, she considered that he would have a shocked expression painted over his face. All of a sudden, she felt a tight grip on her hand. Her head spun round to Jay's direction as her eyes watched Jay stand up.

"It's okay," he shrugged casually. Then, without hesitation, Jay placed one hand on Abi's cheek before leaning in and kissing her passionately. They stood there kissing for a few minutes before they slowly pulled away and stared into each other's eyes.

"Shall we take this elsewhere?" Jay suggested, as he swung his hips slowly and rubbed his thumb against Abi's hand.

"What about Lola?" Abi frowned, "And Ben?"

"What about them?" Jay smirked. Jay tightened his grip on Abi's hand as he led her towards the Arches.

When they arrived at the Arches, they were stood up against a camper van. They were both giggling happily as Jay locked the doors and pushed Abi against the van. They started kissing each other again until they heard a voice coming from outside the Arches.

"Bobby? Are you in there?" Cindy Beale called through the doors, urgently. Abi's eyes widened in panic whereas Jay was stifling a laugh. Within a few moments, Cindy walked off.

"So, what do you want to do?" Jay asked, flirtatiously as he nibbled on her ear lobe.

Abi thought this shouldn't be happening on so many levels but at that moment, it was about to happen and she didn't want to do anything to stop it. Abi smirked as she wrapped her arms around Jay and fisted her hands through his _**African Sunset**_ hair as he liked to call it, whenever anyone said that he was ginger! Jay enveloped his arms around Abi's waist as they began to kiss each other heavily but with full passion.

"Are you sure this is what you want?" Jay mumbled before nipping her bottom lip.

Abi pulled away and smiled, "Yes, it's what I want." Then, she suddenly realised. "Have you got anything?"

"Yeah, I have one in my wallet," Jay confirmed.

Abi smiled mischievously as she swung the door open of the camper van. She turned back to Jay and giggled.

"After you," Jay spoke in a flirtatious manner.

Abi giggled as they jumped into the campervan with Jay closing the door behind them. They started to kiss again on the bed and as the moment got more heated, clothes were being removed and they started to make love which felt like the first time in forever…

* * *

A couple of hours later, Jay and Abi were cuddled up as their warm naked bodies huddled together under a thick blanket in the campervan.

"So what happens now?" Abi wondered.

"What do you mean?" Jay frowned.

"I mean, is this a one off or? I mean, I'm _supposed_ to be in a relationship with Ben, who's gay and you like Lola-"

"No, I don't," Jay quickly cut in.

Abi looked up at Jay and frowned, "You don't? She's one of the reasons why we broke up, Jay. You still hang out with her so there is really no reason why you should not have got together by now. I mean, are you taking things slow or?"

Jay cut Abi off from her thoughts again by silencing her with a kiss. As they pulled away, they gazed into each other's eyes for a moment until Jay spoke quietly, "I do not like Lola in that way. I see her as a friend and that's all. I thought there could have been something more why was one of the reasons why me and you broke up, you're right. But as time went on, I realised I didn't like Lola in that way. Lola's not interested in me anyway as I tried to kiss her but she weren't having none of it and then I realised I was being stupid and that I wanted to be with you."

"I'm not being used as a rebound Jay, just because Lola doesn't see you in that way," Abi snapped. All her life, she had been treated like a mug and she agreed that from this day forward, this is where it ends.

"You're not Abi, I promise! When we broke up, I thought I liked Lola. When you got with Ben, I thought I still liked Lola as that's what I was to believe in my mind. I must have went through a big phase where I thought I had feelings for Lola but that night, when I tried to kiss her and realised she wasn't interested, I got put back into reality. I never felt the same way or had stronger feelings for Lola than I did for you. Lola isn't the same as you. I just see Lola as a friend, someone I can have a good time with y'know. Just like Ben was for you years ago, a good friend that you hung out with. Y'know what I mean? I thought I felt something for Lola but all I feel is friendship, like she's my little sister. I do get concerned about Lola and care about her, but not in a loving way. I care about you in a loving way as I didn't want Ben to hurt you. I still don't."

Abi let out a sigh, "These last few hours have made me realise why I'm with Ben. I should never have been with him. Of course he's gay, I was just too hurt to realise that."

"What do you mean?" Jay frowned, confused.

"Well, me and you had broken up; I was heartbroken, most probably vulnerable even. Ben was trying to cheer me up by getting me out and taking me to this party up the Albert. Lee Carter ended up punching him," she chuckled to herself. "I was cleaning up the blood back at home and then it just happened and went on from there…"

Jay sighed and looked at Abi guiltily, "I ruined your life, Abs."

"How?" Abi asked, confused.

"Well we _practically_ broke up for no reason, really, didn't we? I thought I liked Lola, and didn't want to string you along and instead ended it so I could have a chance to find out properly. But turned out I didn't like Lola in that way. Tramp died because you were so upset by me ending things and you just wanted to go to Bolton and ended up running the flammin' dog over." Jay sighed sadly, "You didn't go to university in the end, did you?"

"It wasn't the right course anyway," Abi shrugged.

"Yeah, but eventually it would have led you up to becoming a vet," Jay tried to reason.

"Well I'm a receptionist at a vet," Abi responded. "Eventually, I'll be able to take a course which will train me to be a proper vet."

"Well I hope it goes well for you," Jay said, genuinely. He began to stroke Abi's blonde hair. "So is this only a one off or will this happen again?"

"What as in a _**secret love affair**_? Have you as my dirty little secret?" Abi suggested flirtatiously, but just ended up giggling like a little girl.

"No, as in, do you want to get back together? Do you want to be in a proper relationship with me?" Jay asked, nervously as he scratched the back of his neck. "I will treat you better than Ben does; you know I already have done over these last few years when we were together. We had some good times didn't we? We were happy. We can make more memories, better ones even. Just give us another chance, eh?"

Abi sighed happily, "I've realised me and Ben weren't a proper couple. I've just seen him as a friend, and I always will. He's been more like my shoulder to cry on, a comfort. You're the real thing, you're my future and I think it's about time that I let Ben go, let him free to be who he wants to be."

"So does that mean we're back on?" Jay smiled, eagerly.

"I guess," Abi giggled. "But no messing me around this time." She added sternly, pointing her index finger towards Jay's face.

"I won't Abs, I promise. This is the real thing now. You're the only one for me and always will be. I love you BranningFlakes."

Abi started grinning like a Cheshire cat, "I love you too."

Jay and Abi leaned in and started kissing each other passionately. All that was stopping them from being together was gone and nothing could stop them from being together. Everything was fitting into place. Just like it should be. Jay and Abi together. They were the real thing and never would break them apart again. Frpm now on, they were looking towards the future.


End file.
